dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Dragon
''"Not even these stray wyrms are free from the pestilence of this accursed place. I've seen that putrid breath drive Pawns mad and reduce Arisen to foul puddles, armor and all...never thought I'd miss the flame." -Barroch's Notes'' Description Cursed Dragons come from origins unknown and bear a striking visual similarity to the Ur-Dragon, however there are a few notable differences. Cursed Dragons are smaller and less brutal than the Ur-Dragon. Cursed Dragons do not have multiple hearts; instead, they have a single purple crystal in their chest. Cursed Dragons are undead dragonkin, brought back to life by foul magick. Instead of breathing fire, they breath a vile and foul gas, which rots any time-sensitive items in the Arisen's inventory. The Cursed Dragon uses a combination of Ur-Dragon-like abilities and has 11 bars of health like most other boss monsters found on Bitterblack Isle. Also, like the Ur-Dragon, the Cursed Dragon can indeed be slain by a Pawn if one strikes the final blow to its heart. Information and Stats General Info Debilitations/Resistance Attacks Rewards *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Cursed Dragon Scale *Cursed Dragon Horn * Great Dragon Alula (This drop is much rarer on the Cursed Dragon than on other dragonkin) *Netherstone (looks like a Wyrm's Tear but is only used for upgrading equipment and has no passive loot rewards) *Greatwyrm Stone *Rift Crystals *High chance of dragon forging equipment regardless of enhancement level. Tactics (Offensive) * The heart crystal on the chest is its weak spot, though blows and arrows to the head can stagger it. * Vulnerable to Fire (High Comestion, Dragon's Ire, Sapfire Daggers, etc). Highly susceptible to Burning. * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow). Use a Gold Rarefied Rusted weapon if possible. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the greater chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. A Torpor-inflicted Dragon is MUCH easier to climb, attack and shoot at when it is moving in slow motion. Obviously, one should switch back to a more powerful weapon after Torpor is inflicted. The Torpor debilitation on the Cursed Dragon will last approximately 25 seconds before it must be re-inflicted. * To increase the chance of successful debilitation, use multi-strike skills like Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry, Thousand Kisses, Brainsplitter, Corkscrew Arrow, Sheltered Assault, Cymbal Onslaught, or Great Windmill. * All melee vocations: Simply climb it and attack the heart! Since it is bigger than other Dragons, it is also easier to grab on by standing in front of the chest and jumping up to grab it. It may be necessary to carry stamina restoratives (like Sour Ambrosial Meat, Large Mushrooms, Giant Rank Fish, etc) since climbing quickly depletes stamina. * CLIMBING TIPS: When climbing enemies like a Cursed Dragon, equip the augments Adhesion (for grip), Arm Strength (for stamina), Opportunism (+20% attack), and Dexterity (for climbing speed), as well as Gloves of Might (for even more grip and climbing speed) for best results. * Fighters: Attacking the heart at close quarters makes it difficult for the Dragon to retaliate. The Cursed Dragon's only effective attack at this point is trying to grab its attacker or performing a spin attack or biting which can all be easily blocked or dodged. Sheltered Assault will protect the Arisen while using a Rusted sword to inflict Torpor. Then switch to a more powerful sword and continue using Sheltered Assault (or Dragon's Maw) to the heart. Dragon's Maw makes the Arisen temporarily invincible during the animation, preventing knockdown from tail whips or claw attacks from the Cursed Dragon. * Warriors: The best attack for the Warrior against all Dragons is the simple jumping downward heavy slash (aimed for the heart) with the Ferocity, Clout, Vehemence and Eminence augments. The downward heavy slash is also perfect for inflicting debilitations (like Torpor) since it is a multi-strike attack, hitting a Cursed Dragon up to 5 times per slash. Indomitable Lash can inflict considerable damage to a downed Cursed Dragon. Fiery Talon and Ardent Will are two Fire enchanted weapons ideal against this enemy. * Striders : Follow the above climbing tips and use Thousand Kisses to the heart. Fivefold Flurry using Blast Arrows can inflict significant damage from relative safety. Brain Splitter (with the Eminence augment) to the heart can fell a Cursed Dragon in as few as four jumping attacks. Downpour volley is an excellent way to bring down a hovering Cursed Dragon. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Cursed Dragon moves away. * Rangers: Tenfold Flurry with Blast Arrows straight to the heart makes very short work of this dragon. Alternatively, follow the above climbing tips and use Thousand Kisses to the heart. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Cursed Dragon moves away. * Assassins: Follow the above climbing tips and apply Dire Gouge to the heart. Also, since the Cursed Dragon almost exclusively uses brute force and bites over poison breath and magic, it is vulnerable to the Masterful Kill and Clairvoyance counterattacks. These skills can knock down the beast when used against its head during its bite attacks. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Cursed Dragon moves away. * Mystic Knights: Stone Forest/Stone Jungle skill is a very effective Fire-based skill against the Cursed Dragon ideally cast near the Dragon's groin area, safe from its backhand swings and spin attack. Great Cannon with Fire or Holy enchantment works very well from long range, too. Setting traps with a Ruinous Sigil/Great Cannon pair of sigils for the Cursed Dragon to move into is extremely effective. Perfect Blocking a blow with a Great Cannon already on the field will not only throw the Cursed Dragon's damage back at it, but fire the Great Cannon for an extra attack. Damage is increased from a Perfect Block when the Mystic Knight's Magick Shield is charged with an elemental Riposte. Also consider switching to a staff and using Comestion under its heart to set it ablaze. Perfect Block the tail whip and the snapping-turtle bite attacks. * Magick Archers: Explosive Volley followed by Cutting Wind to detonate the rivets will shred a Cursed Dragon. Hunter Bolt can deal considerable damage to the Cursed Dragon itself without even hitting the heart as well as staggering him. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Cursed Dragon moves away. Also consider switching to a staff and using Comestion under its heart to set it ablaze. * Mages and Sorcerers: Both Fire and Holy spells are highly effective. Spells like High Comestion and High Bolide can inflict large amounts of damage. Use High Ingle on the heart to bring it down when it hovers overhead. Use High Lassitude to inflict Torpor on the Dragon to slow it down dramatically. Holy enchanted Focused Bolts are extremely effective at knocking down & damaging a Cursed Dragon. Sorcerers can use the jumping heavy palm strike to the heart. Cast spells either from the Dragon's flanks (out of range of its bite and tail whips) or stand directly underneath the heart. *When the Dragon stands on its hind legs for a roar or breath attack, there is a large window of opportunity to climb its chest and hit the heart crystal directly with melee attacks. The chest heart is also easy to target with a bow of any kind. * Explosive barrels can be thrown at the Cursed Dragon to set it alight. Tactics (Defensive) * The most important defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start of the battle, shoot down the flying creatures, snipe the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, and defeat the small, weak enemies that can weaken or debilitate the Arisen and pawns while they engage the large, strong enemies. Even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * The safest places to be against a Cursed Dragon is either grabbing onto its chest or standing directly underneath its heart. Spellcasting from a distance is best accomplished from the Dragon's flanks, out of reach of its sweeping backhands. Even ranged vocations may find it easier to simply climb the Cursed Dragon and slash at the heart from close range rather than shooting it from a distance. * Learn to predict the Cursed Dragon's attack patterns. Its primary attacks are physical, so they will come from four predictable vectors: Its forward-biting neck sweep, its lateral-sweeping backhands, and its rear tail whip. Pre-determine the range of these four vectors, and either stand clear of them or stand directly underneath the Dragon. * Nullify the Dragon's speed advantage by inflicting it with Torpor (see Offensive Tactics above). Observing the Cursed Dragon's attack patterns in slow motion is an effective technique to learn its predictable behavior. Torpor will last approximately 25 seconds on the Cursed Dragon before it must be re-inflicted. The player must wait until the Torpor condition fully elapses before the Dragon may be re-inflicted. * To defend against its powerful breath attack, determine in advance the "safe" areas of the battlefield. For example, in the Duskmoon Tower the Arisen can run behind the large tree, behind rock formations, around corners, or into any opened treasure chest chambers. Knowing an escape route in advance can save valuable seconds to avoid the breath attack. Be sure to wait a few seconds after the initial blast for the Poisonous dust to settle before re-engaging the Cursed Dragon. A character who has grabbed the Cursed Dragon's chest in the vicinity of the heart will be safe from the breath attack. In fact, while the dragon is rearing and getting prepared for the breath attack is a good time to reposition oneself. * The most dangerous place to stand is directly in front of the Dragon, as its Bite is its single most powerful attack. The Cursed Dragon has a long, craning neck and a far reaching forward lunge, so avoid frontal assaults. Run towards (not away from) the Dragon's underbelly when it begins its biting lunges. * When the Cursed Dragon is writhing in pain after being knocked down (and its health is past the halfway point), it will eventually stand back up and initiate its massive breath attack. Once the Dragon has fully reared up onto its hind legs, there appears to be no technique capable of interrupting the breath attack. The breath attack will predictably be followed by its Possession roar. This attack has significant stagger. * The Cursed Dragon can cast High Lassitude to slow the party down. Come prepared with Torpor-resistant armor or Silence it with Silentium or "Golden" weapons (like Golden Bastard sword or Golden Snags daggers). * The Cursed Dragon's breath can inflict multiple debilitations simultaneously, including Cursed, Poison, and Torpor. The Arisen may become debilitated even while climbing onto the Dragon's chest during its breath attack. Tactics (Pawn specific) * Unlike other Dragonkin, the roar of the Cursed Dragon can inflict Possession, forcing pawns to attack the Arisen. Pawns with low Possession resistance who climb the Cursed Dragon's back can also become Possessed. * High level pawns can potentially annihilate the entire party if they become Possessed, so look for pawns with a 100% resistance to Possession (such as the Hellfire Cloak). Alternately, distribute Nostalgia Dust or Placative Brews among the party to cure Possession. One Sobering Wine will clear all debilitations from the party, including Possession, and provide party immunity to all debilitations for the next 90 seconds. * Consider hiring a Mage pawn with the Legion's Might staff equipped. It auto-resurrects the pawn wielding it when they run out of Health Points. This will allow the Arisen to focus on attack and not running around reviving a pawn with this staff. Legion's Might staff is best for support Mages to heal allies, enchant weapons, inflict debilitations, and distract powerful enemies since the staff has a very low magick stat. * If the main pawn seems to have trouble hitting the Cursed Dragon's heart, consider equipping them with Rusted weapons instead. ANY part of the Dragon's body can be struck to inflict Torpor, but only strikes to the heart will inflict damage. The Cursed Dragon shrugs off Torpor quickly (25 seconds), so let pawns continually inflict Torpor while the Arisen focuses on attacking the heart. * Pawns can land the killing blow due to the undead nature of the Cursed Dragon, just like the Ur-Dragon. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge Refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge section on the Drakes page. Enemy Specific * Weak to Holy. * Weak to Fire. * Let the poison breath attack hit you making time-sensitive items rot instantly. (This may have to happen several times). Pawn's comment, "Augh...our meat and vegetables rot" or "His putrid breath spoils our belongings" is not an indication that they learned this already. * Let the Dark Bishop in the Forsaken Cathedral revive his pet Cursed Dragon after it dies. (May need to be witnessed a few times) * Let the Dark Bishop possess its pet Cursed Dragon. (May also need to be witnessed a few times) * Witness the Cursed Dragon in The Fallen City cast spells like Lassitude (Torpor). In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 50 or fewer Cursed Dragons '''either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. This number has been verified with a Private, never-rented pawn. It is suspected that the actual kill count is 15 like all other Dragonkin, however, this has not been verified to date. Dragonforging equipment with The Cursed Dragon *Slaying Cursed Dragons are one of the best ways to Dragonforge equipment, capable of Dragonforging the Arisen's equipped weapons and armor with no enhancement whatsoever (44% chance), and increasing in odds at higher levels of enhancement. Each successive enhancement chance is 55% (1 star), 65% (2 stars), and 75% (3 star enhancement). These are highest possible odds for enhancing equipment, besides The Dragon at the Tainted Mountain (Grigori) and the online Ur-Dragon who give 100% Dragonforging odds. *The best places to farm the Cursed Dragon are at The Pilgrim's Gauntlet (Pre-Daimon only) , at the Duskmoon Tower, or in 'Midnight Helix by using Rancid Bait Meat. Lay it down, leave the area, and re-enter if the Cursed Dragon does not spawn immediately. ** A Cursed Dragon will spawn immediately in the Duskmoon Tower Pre-Daimon, and in Post-Daimon killing the Dire Dragon which spawns in the area is required. If one does not place a Rancid Bait Meat, then the Cursed Dragon will spawn only after the corpse of the Dire Dragon has decomposed. If one places the Meat before killing the Dire Dragon then as soon as it is killed the Cursed Dragon will spawn before the corpse even decomposes. * In the Midnight Helix, a Cursed Dragon can spawn in mid-battle while the Arisen is engaging other enemies whether or not a Rancid Meat Bait is used. In other words, a Cursed Dragon can spawn alongside the chained up Gorecyclops (Condemned) in ''Pre-Daimon and alongside the Frostwyrm in Post-Daimon. However, if the already freed Gorecyclops (Condemned) appears in Post-Daimon then Death will spawn instead of the Cursed Dragon. * If the Arisen kills them fast enough and quickly re-enters the area, a single Rancid Bait Meat can attract up to 4 more Cursed Dragons! *Post-Daimon, a Cursed Dragon is likely to appear in the Tower of Treasons Repaid when Banshees are present and can be farmed conveniently using the method described above. Notes *The Cursed Dragon does not use wing flap attacks like other Dragons. Wing flap attacks from other Dragons interrupts spellcasting/skill charging and blows everyone backward due to high Stagger. Stability is a normally useful augment against Dragonkin, but useless against the Cursed Dragon. * The Cursed Dragon's breath may rot meat and vegetables, but its breath can be oddly beneficial as well. An Egg or Ambrosial Meat can be turned into a Golden Egg or Sour Ambrosial Meat (their most potent versions) when exposed to Cursed Dragon's breath. If this occurs, be sure to immediately store the item in an Airtight Flask to preserve it and make it impervious to future Cursed Dragon breath attacks. * When encountered as a dungeon boss with the Dark Bishop it is severely downgraded, with the actual boss being the Dark Bishop. The Cursed Dragon will have a rather small bar above its back like a normal foe and will have no glowing heart crystal. When one defeats the Dark Bishop this Cursed Dragon also gives 66,000 Exp. The Dark Bishop actually gives 72,000 Exp by itself for a total of 138,000. *Memorize the spot where a Cursed Dragon appears at each location because when the screen goes black he can spawn from mid-air and fall, which may be sufficient to kill a low level or badly equipped Arisen by crushing him/her. * If the Cursed Dragon is encountered together with another boss enemy, such as the Frostwyrm or Condemned Gorecyclops in Midnight Helix or the boss enemies in the Tower of Treasons Repaid, it is possible to reap the XP from both enemies even if they engage each other to the death. Simply land a single blow or bow shot on each enemy while they are attempting to kill each other, making sure they do not break off to chase YOU. The Cursed Dragon will even engage Death. Gallery Gallery= 10056620130313_164011_9_big.jpg 181404_385096508269858_952774540_n.jpg